


Морской волчице мила чародейка

by AizuAizu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, OOC, Pirates, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuAizu/pseuds/AizuAizu
Summary: Портовые города – места сами по себе уже шумные и людные. Портовые города во власти Королевы Пиратов – места даже ещё более интересные и (не буквально, честно) захватывающие. Особенно, если учитывать наличие в городке немаленького паба, коим заправляет небезызвестная чародейка.





	Морской волчице мила чародейка

Рей разминает затекшую шею медленными и едва ли не ленивыми движениями, одновременно с тем подходя к мишени для дартса и под чей-то писк вынимая по одному дротики.

  


Только брошенный проходит в паре миллиметров от щеки, но попадает точно в центр мишени. Его Рей тоже вынимает, вместе со всей кучей возвращая к линии для броска. 

  


– Синдзи, успокойся, – вздыхает чародейка, после этого выслушивая поток извинений от бросившего. – Вы работаете тут не так давно, так что незнание моих привычек прощается. На пер… Третий раз. Так что иди, иди.

  


Синдзи ещё раз извиняется, отходя к ближайшей стене и принимаясь усиленно разглядывать сквозь стекла фигуру коллеги-телохранителя. 

  


Каору как обычно патрулирует парадный вход, одновременно с тем напевая какую-то неизвестную на западе песенку. 

  


Удивительно, думается каждый раз, ведь уже так давно на море не бывали. Хотя, если учитывать разношёрстность посетительниц, – в паб допускаются только два представителя мужского пола, – то не такой уж и шок, что последние новости да мелодийки доносятся сотрудникам регулярно.

  


Кстати, о последних новостях.

  


– Госпожа управляющая, – тянет из-за барной стойки Мисато – ещё не особо опытная, но определённо способная барвумен. – Говорят, на северо-востоке сейчас начинается сезон о-о-очень неблагоприятных морских явлений.

  


– Я знаю. – откликается за её спиной Рей, постукивая по полупустым бочкам пива костяшками пальцев. Время, пока они молчали, сложно назвать тишиной – правее от них задорно играли недавно нанятые музыкантки. 

  


– Ну, может вы, не знаю, скажете об этом вашей… 

  


– Мисато, Аске двадцать четыре и её называют Королевой среди пиратов. Ты правда думаешь, что с ней может случиться что-то ужасное?

  


Барвумен пожимает плечами, не опуская глаз. Рей какое-то время выдерживает зрительный контакт и, даже не глядя на бумаги на столе, продолжает выписывать заметки. А потом, не разжимая губ и чуть нахмурившись, выдыхает.

  


– Завтра доложу тебе о её состоянии, раз так переживаешь. А пока возвращайся к работе – к тебе уже очередь выстроилась. Снова. 

  


Мисато подпрыгивает и несколько рассеянно поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов. Рей полуусмехается. Но, опустив взор на последние подсчёты, позволяет себе один неровный штрих. 

  


Потому что, а правда, кто знает, что может произойти с Аской? Эта женщина профессионально выбирается из передряг – факт. 

  


Вот только большинство из них по её собственной вине и происходят. А если ещё и погода содействует – жди беды. Ну или замеряй отсчёт до неё на новых карманных часах, полученных в качестве сувенира. 

  


Рей тут же бросает короткий взгляд на часы над дверью. Десять вечера, час до закрытия и два – до окончательной свободы. Сил бы. 

  


Потому что ноги ощутимо, хоть и контролируемо, подкашиваются, извещая о кое-чем общеизвестном, но для Рей далёком. 

  


Работа шесть дней по двенадцать часов в неделю – одно из худших её решений.

  


Даже не худших, нет (потому что на памяти чародейки найдётся немало ущербных случаев). Одно из _наи_худших.

  


  


– Солнце, ты только сейчас это поняла? – почти усмехается Аска, смотря на Рей с экрана магического шара.

  


– Мне казалось, что мы эту тему поднимали даже раньше, чем я предложила тебе услуги двух моих ребят.

  


– Предложила? Да как по мне ты едва ли не внаглую впихнула их мне, жертвуя силой собственной команды, – показывает язык пабликэнша* (*хозяйка паба).

  


– Я пожертвую всем, чем понадобится, если это будет означать твою безопасность, – совершенно серьёзно отвечает пиратка. 

  


Рей краснеет, мимолетно вспоминая тот момент.

  


  


_– Стой, что. _

_  
_

_– Говорю, тебе нужна охрана. На случай, если магия будет бесполезна или плести заклинания просто некогда, – заканчивая укладывать свои короткие волосы, ворчит Аска и указывает на двух стоящих неподалёку парней. _

_  
_

_– Это Каору и Синдзи, одни из моих лучших ребят. Не смотри так на эти слащавые мордашки – на их счету не один извращённо убитый. Каору специализируется на ближнем бое, глупый Синдзи – дальнем._

_  
_

_ – Глупый Синдзи? – Рей мигает, понимая, что Аска снова сбивает все прочие мысли из её головы чем-то левым. _

_  
_

_– Ага. Он подчас задаёт настолько идиотские вопросы, что даже наш Каору дёргается. _

_  
_

_– Так, постой, – мотает головой Рей. – Я не пускаю в паб мужчин, тем более вооруженных. По понятным причинам. _

_  
_

_– Так они замужняя парочка, – просто отвечает пиратка, не сдержав усмешки, когда увидела реакцию пабликэнши. – Они, как и я, носят обручальные кольца в ушах._

_  
_

_ Лучи заходящего солнца тут же пробежались по небольшой цепи рубинов, довольно умело расположенных на кольце-серьге._

_  
_

_ Рей на подсознательном уровне подняла руку к точно такой же вещице в своём ухе, чьё отличие заключалось лишь в камне. Бриллиант. И один, а не четыре._

_  
_

_ – Но, даже если и так, – спустя недолгое молчание, не отступила она. – Почему ты считаешь, что так велик шанс, будто на меня нападёт кто-то? Ладно-ладно. Почему ты считаешь, что так велик шанс, будто на меня нападёт кто-то со способностями нейтрализовать магию?_

_  
_

_ – Потому что даже если шанс и невелик, он есть, – на секунду голос Аски становится слишком грозным, потому она осекается. Вздыхает, поднимает кисть руки. – Ты дала мне этот браслет для защиты от иллюзий, ты дала мне магический шар для связи, ты полностью излечила мою черепную коробку, когда я подых… Была на грани смерти. Всё это ты сделала с помощью магии и всё это включает магию. Которой я не доверяю и за использование которой на борту своего корабля убила бы. Без зазрения совести. _

_  
_

_Совести у пиратов и так нет, но это опустим._

_  
_

_ – Это я к тому, – протягивая всё то же запястье к руке Рей, подводит итог Аска. – Что я доверяю тебе и твоей магии. Только твоей. Поэтому, пожалуйста, доверься и ты мне. _

_  
_

_– Чародейки и любые остальные люди – враги, мечтающие друг друга заживо сжечь. И особенно высоко в этих «остальных» стоят пираты, – переплетая их пальцы и осторожно сталкиваясь лбами, тихо смеётся Рей. –_ _ Я доверилась тебе ещё до того, как приняла твоё предложение руки, сердца и прочих внутренностей._

_  
_

_ – Это ведь прямая цитата, да?_

_  
_

_ – Да. Серьёзно, когда ты вернулась из плавания полгода назад и только с одним глазом, то все косились на меня следующий месяц так точно._

_  
_

_ – Ну извини, извини, – потираясь лбом, шепчет Аска. _

_  
_

_«Аска и тётечка, кажется, забыли про нас.»_

_  
_

_ – Синдзи, я умею читать мысли, – достаточно громко заявляет Рей, отчего Аска и Каору дёргаются, а Синдзи краснеет. – И, будьте добры, обращайтесь по имени или хотя бы на Госпожа Управляющая. Истории о том, что чародейки колдуют себе молодую внешность – правда, но я пока на практике не применяла. _

_  
_

_Аска непонимающе мигает, но на всякий случай смиряет Синдзи уничтожающим взглядом._

  


  


– Кстати, Мисато очень уж распереживалась из-за надвигающегося сезона непогоды и твоего рабочего состояния. Так что расскажи-ка поподробней и о том, и о том. 

  


– Говоришь это так, будто самой неинтересно. Обидно. 

  


– Было бы неинтересно – я бы и не упомянула, – зеркально щурится Рей. Но, может быть, это просто из-за отсвета какой-то дорогой (вероятно, вынесенной с чужого корабля) штучки, неважно. 

  


– Ну, раз так, – будто бы услышав что-то не такое очевидное, тянет Аска. – Что же, через три часа после восхода солнца выяснилось, что есть кашу охотничьими колбасками неудобно… 

  


Рей положила подбородок на ладони и уставилась на мутноватое изображение невесты, стараясь не упускать ни одного нового слова, как минимум половина из которых – очевидная шутка, нацеленная на понимание и веселье именно пабликэнши.

  


  


– … И тут она спрашивает на чистом французском: «и где же ваши хвалёные пушки?». 

  


Каору прыснул в кулак, поудобней перехватив алебадру. Декоративную, честно-честно.

  


– Года идут, а наша Аска не меняется. 

  


– Абсолютно, – почти грустно вздыхает Рей, скрещивая руки на груди. 

  


И тут из паба доносится грохот. 

  


А ещё чёткое, громкое и виноватое:

  


– Госпожа Управляющая, это не я!

  


Каору бросается в сторону Рей, когда на ту летит из-за грохота (и заржавевших гвоздей) свалившаяся, но по-прежнему изящная табличка с чётким «Вермутская полынь». Но чародейка останавливает его жестом и капелькой магии.

  


– Когда там Рицуко из исследовательской своей экспедиции возвращается, не помнишь? – резким движением отправляя табличку полежать у входа, как ни в чём не бывало интересуется Рей. – Мисато, конечно, мастерица в пьяных разговорах с клиентками, но целостность рабочего места мне важна не меньше.

  


– По плану, через каких-то пять дней. Кстати, вроде как через столько же должна вернуться банда Аски. Ну, если корабли будут попадаться не шибко бойкие.

  


– Да и сейчас мирное время, на «нейтральных» не наткнутся, – открывая дверь в паб и скорчившись, завершает Рей. – Ладно, бывай. Хотя стой. Синдзи, побудь пока тоже на улице.

  


Никто не задавала вопросов, когда дверь за пиратом захлопнулась, а он сам вместе с мужем загородили окна паба. Даже рыбачки, зачастую не способные даже на тихий говор, благоразумно замолчали.

  


Мисато заикалась, рассказывая, как сломался один из столиков и почему. Рей в успокаивающем жесте положила руку ей на плечо, мысленно зачитывая заклинание. 

  


Когда голубое сияние угасло, а виновницы драки (как выяснилось по свежим синякам, которые возлюбленная пиратки отличать умеет) попытались незаметно скрыться, Рей лишь хищно-весело улыбнулась: 

  


– Магия магией, а за ущерб платить придётся. Моральный. Моей барвумен и тому парнише. 

  


«Госпожа Управляющая такая классная,» – мысленно всхлипывает Мисато. 

  


– Я умею читать мысли, – напоминает Рей, а за дверью парадного входа Синдзи по абсолютно непонятным причинам передёргивает. 

  


  


– Нет, мне просто интересно, сколько ты потребовала с них, – смеётся тем же вечером (читай – ночью) Аска, а её уставшее лицо вполне себе отличимо даже при таком плохом сигнале. 

  


Да уж, даже у телепатических шаров есть свои ограничения в расстоянии, но не суть. 

  


– Не особо много, совесть у меня всё ещё осталась. Да и, – Рей нарочно откидывает прядь с уха, демонстрируя бриллиант в обручальном кольце. – Одно из значений этой штучки – слёзы богов, так что можно немного их и порасстраивать.

  


– Ты буквально чародейка. 

  


– Ты буквально пиратка.

  


Аска усмехается, откидываясь на спинку стула: 

  


– Кстати, эта самая пиратка ведь так и не передала своей невесте приданое. Так что ожидай.

  


– У меня всё с деньгами нормально, так что можешь не заморачиваться, – чуть краснея и накрывая рукой кольцо-серьгу, отвечает Рей. 

  


– Могу, но не хочу, – пожимает плечами Аска. Но тут же напрягается – со стороны, где предположительно находится дверь, донесся возглас. Знакомый, в не лучших ситуациях знакомый. – Я вернусь. 

  


Экран шара погас.

  


И не загорелся вновь как на следующий, так и на следующий после него день. И снова. И опять. 

  


Рей волновалась.

  


Рей переживала.

  


Но Рей предпочитала никому и ничего не сообщать, отвертываясь самыми разнообразными предлогами, с чьей оригинальностью было бы сложно поспорить даже ведущим посетительницам-комедианткам. 

  


Конечно, ведь Рей чародейка, а у чародеек третье имя – ложь. 

  


А второе – выгода. 

  


Потому Рей и ушла с головой в работу, иногда этой же самой головой едва не ловя только-только заточенный дротик (спасибо, что собственные рефлексы и так называемые телохранители не подводят). 

  


Она провела повторный, но куда более подробный инструктаж для Мисато, выкупила небольшую пивоварню неподалёку, переписала всё меню, закупила к нему десятилетний запас мела и даже почти самостоятельно починила вывеску. 

  


Рей прекрасно справлялась с работой. Впрочем, как и всегда.

  


Рей прекрасно справлялась с эмоциями. Впрочем, как и всегда.

  


Рей кое-как справлялась с волнением. Впрочем, как и всегда. 

  


Если дело касается одной пиратки. И её же пиратской головы, чей список вариаций смерти едва ли не обгоняет собственный Рей.

  


Рей страшно. 

  


Рей не нравится. 

  


Не нравится, а потому она ровно через пять дней закрывает паб днём, максимально вежливо выпроваживая всех, кроме Мисато и двух пиратов. 

  


Эту троицу она ведёт к самому краю лестницы, выложенной серым камнем. Таким же, каким выложено всё возвышение перед пристанью. 

  


– Там слишком много людей внизу, ненавижу толкучки, – бросает Рей ответом на единственный озвученный вопрос. Озвученный, разумеется, лишь для галочки и хоть какого-то разряжения атмосферы.

  


И, хоть ответ на него вполне правдивый, он столько же неполный. Оттуда _она _не увидит. По крайней мере, так быстро. По крайней мере, так быстро, как хочется Рей. 

  


– Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то из вас будет так упорно выглядывать пиратские флаги, – попытался пошутить Каору, но был проигнорирован.

  


Рей зажала между пальцев оборки платья и ещё старательнее вгляделась в водную гладь (ложь – море не штормит, но о спокойствии не может идти и речи). 

  


Замерла, вместе со всей своей компанией. 

  


А вот большинство людей с пристани с криком разбежалось. 

  


– Выгружать будем потом, поставьте охрану и сбегайте поищите ещё живых торговцев, – завершает некую речь Аска, с приказного-громкого тона переходя на… Нет, она просто осеклась, подняв взор. 

  


– Э-эй, капитанка! 

  


– Приказы отданы, выполняйте, – не оборачиваясь и продолжая бег, без вдоха бросает Аска. 

  


Рей делает какие-то бессмысленные движения, не зная куда себя деть, всё то время, пока Аска поднимается по каменной лестнице.

  


А потом ловит с разбегу налетевшую с объятиями девушку, совершенно не заботясь о том, что её рубашка пропитана запёкшейся кровью, а штаны местами порваны. Встречала и в худшем виде. 

  


– Ты обуться забыла, – уткнувшись носом Аске в плечо, заявляет Рей. Аска не отвечает, сильнее вжимаясь в невесту. 

  


– Аска.

  


Треуголка окончательно слетает с головы, но её ловит всё ещё несколько ошеломленная Мисато, тут же отбегая к Синдзи и Каору. 

  


– Аска, неужто случилось что-то настолько ужасное? – пытается отшутиться Рей, приподнимая голову. 

  


– Да. То есть, нет. Но да.

  


Рей, несколько смущённая публикой, чуть отстраняется и заглядывает в глаз<s>а</s> Аске. 

  


– Твой браслет от иллюзий. Сначала я просто не могла найти его, а потом один идиот разрубил его напополам, ровненько так, – прошипела не без горечи пиратка. – А иллюзионисты зря времени терять не любят. Особенно иллюзионисты-пираты. 

  


Рей вздрагивает, тут же вновь обнимая Аску. Та снова прижимается изо всех сил.

  


– Что ты видела. 

  


Аска медленно мотает головой. Рей не решается заглянуть в её мысли. 

  


Шляпа в руках Мисато начинает звенеть, чем пугает абсолютно всех, кроме Аски.

  


– Все, конец распусканию соплей, переходим к более важному, – выключая будильник, спрятанный в протянутой шляпе, бодро заявляет Аска.

  


– Рей-Рей, у меня для тебя есть подарок, как и обещала. 

  


– Ты и его из шляпы вытащишь? – почти не удивившись, усмехается чародейка. Ещё не отошедшая от удивления, но всегда готовая к сюрпризам. 

  


– А как же! Погоди минутку. 

  


Пока Аска рылась в удерживаемой (очень напуганной и растерянной) Мисато шляпе, Синдзи и Каору помахали подошедшей Рицуко и жестом попросили её пока помолчать. 

  


– Вот! К священнику все равно по понятным причинам не потащимся, так что здесь и сейчас я прошу права называть тебя своей женой, – Аска протягивает на ладони два кольца. Одно с камнем-аквамарином, другое – с опалом. Рей лишь мгновение смотрит на протянутые кольца, позже подставляя чуть дрожащую руку под свободную ладонь Аски. 

  


– Я, конечно, священнослужительницей никогда и не нанималась, но объявляю вас женой и женой, – всё ещё растерянно, но весело выпаливает Мисато, взмахивая руками и вместо одной из невест бросая букет-шляпу. – О, Рицуко, с возвращением!

  


«Мы сейчас, получается, подруги невесты?» 

  


– Синдзи, я всё ещё слышу твои мысли, – смеётся Рей, когда Аска неохотно, но разрывает поцелуй. Правда, тут же втягивая чародейку в новый. 

  


Синдзи краснеет, Каору не знает, что делать, кроме как похлопать его по плечу, а потом поаплодидировать молодожёнам. 

  


Рицуко напяливает на Мисато шляпу Аски.

  


Рей последний раз чмокает Аску в нос, приказным тоном отправляя сменить одежду.

  


– И не думай, что я не увидела песочные часы на флаге. Ты мне всё расскажешь. 

  


– Я подумаю, – разводит руками Аска, театрально растягивая слоги. 

  


Она ещё раз поднимет взгляд на Рей просто для того, чтобы убедиться. Что она здесь, жива, цела и уж точно не иллюзия. 

  


Аска теперь ещё больше ненавидит магию. Но эта ненависть (хоть и временно) канет в небытие, когда Рей за ручку поведёт её искать сменную рубашку.

  


  


  



End file.
